Explosion
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily makes a mistake early on in a case that causes a dangerous and violent unsub to escape making the team very angry with her.
1. Mistakes

**The Explosion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: Emily makes a mistake early on in a case of a violent and dangerous unsub who ends up escaping causing the team to be angry at her.

Timeline: Present Day but there is no Ashley Seaver or Ian Doyle.

A/N: Special shout out to my sister for helping me figure out this story.

* * *

><p>"A man is but the product of his thoughts what he thinks, he becomes." Mohandas Gandhi<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sat in Hotch's office watching her boss pacing in front of her, anger wafting off him.<p>

"Damn it, Prentiss." Hotch growled out "Not only was it stupid, and dangerous. But you caused the unsub to escape."

"I understand that sir." Emily began "And I am so sorry."

Emily bit her lip as she saw her words made no leeway with Hotch, he was beyond pissed.

"Now, Evans has escaped and another girl will be targeted!" Hotch yelled "You've beyond screwed up!"

Emily held in the sob she wanted to release 'This isn't time for you to sob, Prentiss. Find the unsub and make sure no else gets hurt.'

Hotch glared at Emily and said, "Get up and go to your desk, Prentiss. Fix this. We won't have anymore chances before Victor Evans decides to kidnap another young woman or blow up anymore buildings."

Emily got up from the chair, walking over to the door, she turned around and looked at her angry boss and said, "I promise Hotch, I will make this right."

Hotch didn't bother to look up as she left his office as she head back down to her desk in the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at Morgan and Reid. Morgan glared at her and turned his head away not looking at her.<p>

Reid only went back to his paperwork, going over his notes to find Victor Evans.

'Well, this day sucks.' Emily thought to herself, sitting down and pulling out her notes.

Emily sensed that she was being watched so she looked up and saw Garcia head over to the desks.

"Hey..." Emily started only to have Garcia turn her attention to Morgan.

"Hot stuff, I found another address. Looks like the unsub is now focusing on Politicians and their daughters." Garcia said.

"Makes sense." Emily said "If this correlates with his tracking history he could..."

Morgan looked over Garcia's shoulder and said "We don't need any input from you, Prentiss."

Emily bit her lip and nodded muttering an "Ok."

Morgan, Garcia and Reid got up and walked up the catwalk to Hotch's office.

* * *

><p>Dave walked passed her and whispered "I'm mad too, but I get it. It was a stupid mistake Emily."<p>

"A big mistake, Dave." Emily said turning her head to him "I'm sorry that I didn't cuff Evans first before he escaped blowing up a warehouse full of innocents and caused Officer Bailey to end up brain dead."

Dave nodded and said, "Just give them time to cool off."

"Sometimes there's not enough time in the world." Emily whispered as she saw JJ head up the catwalk "You better go on and glare at me then head up to the team. Looks like I'm in the dog house indefinitely."

Dave nodded and head up to Hotch's office with the team.

* * *

><p>Emily went back to her paperwork and felt like everyone was looking at her.<p>

Sighing she clicked on her computer to see that Senator Collins' college age daughter was kidnapped and the description matched their unsub.

Printing out the information, Emily went to Hotch's office and knocked.

"Come in." Hotch said without a trace of politeness or warmth.

"Sir?" Emily said holding the print out sheet in her hand "Seems like Evans has abducted Senator Collins' daughter Molly."

Emily passed the sheet to Hotch and stood back, away from the team, noticing Morgan and JJ giving her looks.

"Damn it." Hotch cursed "Ok. JJ contact the LEOs in DC, ask them for an invitation in. Morgan, Dave I want you to go over to the Collins' and get the information from the Senator. Reid, get Anderson up here."

"What about you, sir?" Garcia asked "Are you still going to call Coopers' team to help out?"

"Yeah, I'll call them now." Hotch said as everyone walked out not looking at her.

* * *

><p>Emily turned to walk out, but Hotch said, "Prentiss?"<p>

Turning around she said "Sir?"

"I need you to let Anderson shadow you, along with Mick Rawson and the another LEO." Hotch told her.

"May I ask why, sir?" Emily asked.

"Strauss wants Anderson to observe you." Hotch said "To make sure you can function properly in the field, and I trust Mick to watch you."

"Fine." Emily muttered.

JJ called up to tell Hotch they were invited in to DC, turning to Emily he said "Don't screw up again."

Emily sighed and nodded 'Gonna be along time before I'm out of the dog house.'

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Prove Yourself

**The Explosion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: Emily makes a mistake early on in a case of a violent and dangerous unsub who ends up escaping causing the team to be angry at her.

Timeline: Present Day but there is no Ashley Seaver or Ian Doyle.

A/N: Special shout out to my sister for helping me figure out this story.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she sat in the DC metro police station, annoyed that her two chaperons were staring at her.<p>

Mick Rawson was giving her the once over and Anderson made her feel like she was a zoo animal on display.

Turning to glare at the two men she hissed "Stop staring at me."

Mick just chuckled and said "At least I'm looking at you with flirtation in my eyes. Him over there, is eyeing your job."

"I'm not after her..." Anderson said then quieted down when he saw Emily flash a glare worthy of praise from Hotch.

Officer Bennett came over and said, "Agent Prentiss?"

Emily nodded to the officer and said, "Yes?"

"I thought you'd like to know, that Agent Hotchner assigned me to follow you around." Bennett said.

"Peachy." Emily said "Any news on Molly Collins or Victor Evans?"

Bennett sighed and said "All I know is that your technical analyst has track down a stolen car that Evans was driving in."

Emily nodded and said "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hotch came barreling in with Dave and Cooper behind him.<p>

"Prentiss." Hotch called over to her.

Emily got up and headed to the Sheriff's office where Hotch walked into.

"Yes, sir?" Emily asked annoyed beyond belief that she'd been relegated to menial tasks.

"I want you to take Anderson, Mick and Officer Bennett the Tree Line Inn motel. We think that was were the unsub first took Molly." Hotch told her.

"Ok." Emily said relieved to have a real task to do.

Emily walked over to the black board and looked at the photo of the missing 19 year old girl and sighed.

"Come on." Emily told the three "Hotch wants us to go to the Tree Line Inn and check out one of the rooms that Evans may have been in."

"After we're done with that, how about you and I check out the bed..." Mick said flirting with Emily.

"Not a chance." Emily said heading for the FBI issued SUV.

"Worth a chance." Mick said heading for the drivers side door "Hey! I drive."

"No way." Emily argued "I'm in charge here and I drive."

"How about, since I know where the motel is, I drive?" Bennett said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Anderson said piping in.

"Don't even bother giving your two cents..." Emily said glaring at him as she opened the car door.

* * *

><p>Hotch, Dave and Cooper were pulled from their conversation with Garcia when they heard a loud explosion.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Dave asked.

Hotch, Dave, Cooper and Garcia ran out the door of the police station.

A passerby yelled "The car it blew up! That big black SUV."

Hotch looked over at his friends and said "Prentiss!"

"Anderson!" Garcia shouted while Cooper yelled for Mick.

Morgan, Reid and JJ pulled up to the station in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asked "Is that an FBI car?"

"The unsub!" Reid called out "His M.O."

Morgan ran over to the SUV and heard coughing as Sheriff Green yelled "Over here, I found her!"

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office, earlier than he ever came in before, and sighed rubbing his hands over the back of his head.<p>

Looking down at the newspaper on his desk the headline glaring at him.

Anderson and Mick were killed by the bomb planted underneath the SUV.

Officer Bennett was in a lying in a burn unit clinic, in a coma.

Molly Collins dead body was discovered later that night in a ravine, stabbed more than 10 times.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway of his office.<p>

"Did I come at a bad time, sir?" Emily asked.

"You can come in." Hotch said staring at Emily in a light blue dress.

"I'm so sorry." Emily said biting her lip standing in front of his desk "About Anderson, Mick, Molly and Bennett."

"It's not your fault, Prentiss." Hotch said "This is all my fault."

"No, it's my fault." Emily said "If I just did my job there wouldn't be more dead bodys. Everyone would still be alive and this wouldn't have happened."

"Emily..." Hotch said wanting to argue but getting a headache.

"Don't blame yourself, Hotch." Emily said.

Hotch took in her appearance, she was breath takingly beautiful.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked worried about her.<p>

"I'm actually ok." Emily said surprising Hotch "No pain at all."

"Considering the blast, it's pure luck." Hotch said.

A knock on his door caused Hotch to look over and see Morgan standing at his door.

"Hotch?" Morgan said "Strauss wants to talk to you about her dead agents."

Hotch nodded and said "I'll be right there."

Morgan nodded and left, not looking once in Emily's direction.

"You think they'll ever forgive you?" Hotch asked Emily, getting up to put on his suit jacket.

"You forgave me, but you have to give them time." Emily said "They're grieving for their friend."

Hotch nodded and said "Can you stick around my office? I'd like to talk to you."

Emily bit her lip and said "Maybe just for a little while. I'm not sure if I'm welcomed here right now, because of everything."

Hotch said "I'll be right back, got to go see the Ice Queen."

Emily smiled and said "Glad I don't have to deal with her."

Hotch walked out of his office to go see Strauss.

* * *

><p>Leaving Strauss' office Hotch felt like ripping his skin off having to discuss the funeral arrangements about the fallen agents.<p>

'Just glad that Prentiss... Emily turned out to be alright.' Hotch thought to himself.

Walking pass JJ's office he heard a three way conversation between JJ, Morgan and Garcia.

"Are you still mad at Emily?" JJ asked the other two.

"It was so stupid of her!" Morgan said "What the hell was she thinking?"

"Why the hell was she even there?" Garcia said "This could of all been avoided..."

Hotch hurriedly walked pass to head to his office to see Emily.

Hotch wanted to go in there grab them and shake them angrily.

'Still blaming her about Evans. It's a wonder if she'll even want to come back here.' Hotch thought 'And she's still defending them. Saying give them time.'

* * *

><p>Hotch opened his office door and saw Emily standing by the window overlooking Quantico.<p>

"I always loved this view." Emily said turning around to smile at Hotch "It's so peaceful."

"For me it makes me see that beauty is still out there, despite what we see reguarly." Hotch said.

"You're going to be ok, Hotch." Emily said "No matter what believe in that."

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe in that." Hotch said "Especially raising Jack, knowing what's out there. Afraid I can't protect him."

"You are a great father, Hotch." Emily said walking over to head out of his office "I believe in you. So does Jack."

Hotch watched her walk out the door and turn around "I'm going to leave for the day."

Hotch's office phone rang but he just stared at Emily.

"You should probably get that." Emily said tilting her head at the ringing phone.

"You'll come back right?" Hotch asked "The funerals are tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to be there." Emily said.

Hotch turned to answer his phone feeling relieved that Emily was ok.

'Even if no one else will forgive her, I will.' Hotch told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>


	3. Emily

**The Explosion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: Emily makes a mistake early on in a case of a violent and dangerous unsub who ends up escaping causing the team to be angry at her.

Timeline: Present Day but there is no Ashley Seaver or Ian Doyle.

A/N: Special shout out to my sister for helping me figure out this story.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office, waiting for Emily to come to see him.<p>

'Today is going to be a bad day.' Hotch thought to himself.

Hotch always hated funerals, ever since he attended his own father's funeral.

Things were still tense within the BAU, and no one spoke of or to Emily.

Hotch knew it was partially his fault, since he blamed her for Victor Evans' escape and his blowing up the warehouse with people inside and the brain death Officer Bailey.

* * *

><p>'Now they blame her for Anderson, Mick and Officer Bennett.' Hotch thought 'It's not her fault.'<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." Emily said standing in his doorway.

"Pretty cheap thoughts then, huh?" Hotch joked.

"I'd go for a dirty thought than a cheap one." Emily said smirking at Hotch.

Emily walked into the office and he saw her in the appropriate black funeral attire, but still so beautiful.

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" Emily asked.

"That all this is my fault." Hotch said "The deaths, the teams cold shoulder treatment towards you."

"It's not your fault Hotch." Emily told him "I really wish you'd stop blaming yourself."

"How can I not blame myself?" Hotch said "If I'd given you adequate back up, Evans would be in custody right now. And we wouldn't be attending multiple funerals."

"You couldn't have predicted this, anymore than you could of predicted Foyet, or any other unsub we faced." Emily said gently.

"It still feels like this is my fault." Hotch said.

Emily walked over to Hotch raising her hand up like she's going to touch him but heard footsteps approaching and backed away from him smiling.

Hotch felt a huge shock by the look in her eye, love.

A knock pulled Hotch's eyes towards the door to see Morgan and Garcia there.

"It's time." Morgan said looking at Hotch "Are you alright, Hotch?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Hotch said to the two as they headed down the catwalk.

* * *

><p>"Emily..." Hotch said walking up close to her only to see her head shake her head as she moved to the door.<p>

"Seems like our timing sucks." Emily joked "It's time to go say goodbye."

"I wanted to know if you are going to want to stay on with this team?" Hotch asked.

Emily bit her lip and shook her head "I can't stay."

"Why?" Hotch asked.

Looking out Hotch's window in to the bullpen she said "It's time to go, Hotch. They're waiting for you."

"Are you going to ride with us?" Hotch asked.

"I've got my own ride there." Emily said "You better go."

Hotch heads towards the door and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Emily smiled at him "I love you, too."

Walking out of his office, Hotch joined his team to attend the funerals.

* * *

><p>Hotch got out of the SUV, lost in thought as he started to walk over towards the caskets for the burials.<p>

"Are you ok, Aaron?" Dave asked seeing his friend's face.

"Dave?" Hotch said "Why is everyone ignoring her?"

"What?" Dave asked.

"Why is everyone ignoring Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron?" Dave asked lightly "Where do you think we are today?"

Hotch turned around to see the three caskets with pictures of Anderson, Mick and Emily next to them.

* * *

><p>Hotch shook his head and the tears fell down his face.<p>

"Hotch?" JJ asked running up to him "Are you alright?"

Hotch just cried as his team circled around him each embracing one another.

"This is all my fault." Hotch whispered staring at the smiling photo of Emily.

"No it's not!" Morgan said "This is not your fault or hers. This is Victor Evans fault."

Hotch walked away from his team to stand next to Emily's closed casket while looking at her photo.

"Goodbye, Emily." Hotch whispered placing a white rose on the casket.

The wind blew and a feather landed at Hotch's feet, bending over to pick it up, he felt Emily's presence.

"I love you, Emily." Hotch whispered as he went to sit with his team.

* * *

><p>"One day, your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
